


The Golden Trio’s Soulmate

by Fanofalmosteverything1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofalmosteverything1/pseuds/Fanofalmosteverything1
Summary: When Fern Gold finds out Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are her soulmates as well as some further family drama. How will she hold up? What will the Golden Trio think?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader





	The Golden Trio’s Soulmate

Just to let you all know, I have switched from Wattpad to here so yeah. If anything is wrong feel free to point it out but I am not going to be going along the exact ways of the Harry Potter books. Just a bit of information before we start- When you get near to your mates the mark burns. The closer you get the more painful. The pain doesn't stop until the mates touch.

Ferns POV: Today I was finally going to Hogwarts. I was extremely exited as I had a feeling that I would meet a soulmate. I had already been to Diagon Alley and had decided on an owl that I named Caramel. And three hamsters (which I knew were against the rules but I was a bit of a rebel when it came to pets), Bubble, Raisin and Brownie. Who I kept in a small cage and occasionally my pocket as they loved curling up in them. As soon as I got to the train with my parents I was slightly overwhelmed with the amount of people. Keeping my pets close we brought my cases to the train and I went inside. My marks started to burn but I ignored it as I wanted to make friends first. I came across a carriage with a ginger girl inside. I knocked in the door and the girl looked up at me and smiled. "Can I sit here?" I ask. She just nods so I place myself opposite her at which she looks up at me expectantly. "Uh. I'm Fern," I say. "I'm Ginny," the girl says before looking down. I know that I shouldn't do this but I trusted this girl so I took out Bubble who wasn't settling in my pocket and let him curl up in my hands. "Aww. You know we aren't aloud hamsters right?" Ginny asks curiously. "I know but I walked into the shop and I couldn't resist buying them. Please don't tell anybody," I beg. "Of course I won't but I would keep them hidden from anybody else." Ginny says before we fall back into silence. I put Bubble into his cage instead as I didn't want to risk him escaping. The trolley lady came up to our door and Ginny didn't buy anything just gestured to some sloppy sandwiches so I decided to buy two pumpkin pasties and some sweets. "Here, I brought these for you," I say offering her a pumpkin pasty and some sweets. "Wow, we are definitely going to become fast friends. No one has brought me sweets before," Ginny thanks. I shrug while I started to eat. Eventually we changed into our robes and the train stopped. I felt my marks tingle again but as I followed a man called Hagrid into the boats they stopped stinging meaning my soulmates must be in an older year. Very soon we were in the hall about to get sorted and I felt the stinging again. Of course I ignored it as my name had just been called. I walked up to the hat and it started to mutter. It took a long time and the rest of the hall started to mutter. "Hmm. Wise, loyal, brave and sly. You have trait of all houses. Your heritage points to one whereas you soul points to another. Very difficult. Let's see... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted out. As I sat down next to Ginny I could feel stares piercing into me but just ignored it. I finally felt extremely happy as I sat with my new friend and managed to completely forget that my soulmates were in this room. Sooner or later though it was time for bed and the prefect was showing my year to bed. "The password is Mimbulus mimbletonia. I would advise remembering this as you will be locked out of the common room and dormitories until someone lets you in." The prefect says. As soon as I got into the Gryffindor tower I felt the mark again and it didn't go away but I ignored it again knowing I had plenty of time to meet my soulmates and followed Ginny upstairs and into our shared dorm. As there were less people in our year it was just me and Ginny and I actually was extremely great full as I'm not that into being around lots of people. "Hey Ginny. You will never believe what happened to me when we were getting sorted." I say excitedly causing Ginny's head to snap in my direction. "What?" she asks returning my excited energy. "My soulmarks tingled!" "No way! Do you know who they are?" "No but I'm sure I'll find out eventually. One thing I'm pretty sure of though is that they aren't in our year," I sigh slumping onto Ginny's bed. "I'm sure you'll find them soon so just get some sleep and we can discuss this at breakfast," Ginny says while pushing me off her bed. I shrug and walk to my bed crawling under the covers and slowly pulling the curtains closed. I'm running. It's dark. I can't see until a green light narrowly missed my body. My parents were dead and this person was taking me away. I couldn't do anything as I only knew one spell that wouldn't be much help. I fell to the ground and before I knew it a person had caught up to me and wiped my memory. I couldn't tell who it was but I tried my best to pick out noticeable features but none were clear as I Woke up...

A/n so that's my first chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this :)


End file.
